Modern ground care equipment, whether they be walk behind or riding, typically have some sort of drive system extending from a source of power like a motor to the drivewheels--typically two in number on opposite lateral sides of a frame. The drive systems are functional in that they do transmit the power to the wheels, thus relieving the operator of the significant chore of physically manipulating the device around the lawn or grounds. The types of transmissions which accomplish this are normally single piece units having a single input drive shaft and a specially designed transmission casing interconnected to both axles--thus to provide the entire drive system in a single package. Other devices, typically in the more expensive commercial units, will have separate drive systems for each side of the device with these special drive systems specifically designed for the certain application. This typically necessitates having a system specially designed for the right side of the device being distinct from that specially designed for the left side of the device. Alternately, some sort of complex direction or reversing mechanism has to be incorporated into either or both units or to the drive system which interconnects them both commonly to the engine. These special designs are expensive to design, manufacture, and repair. One reason for this is the effective dual inventory and/or high number of complex parts utilized in such systems.